Ringing in the New Year, Rangeman style
by Proudofyoubabe
Summary: This is the final of three stories celebrating Stephanie and Ranger's 2015 Christmas together. This one is hopefully epic and unexpected, and thank you Margaret for pushing for this :)


This is for Margaret :) Happy New Year everyone and thanks for taking a chance and reading my holiday stories :)

 **Ringing in the New Year, Rangeman style**

We'd snuck out and up to our room on 9 after Ranger's proposal. Who needs to ring in the New Year with people when we can make our own party? And this party didn't involve fancy party clothes. In fact, for the most part it didn't involve clothes at all. The only thing I wore was my new ring, and Ranger wore less.

His phone rang a number of times but he didn't answer it. It was probably his family wondering where we'd gone. It was a little rude, and I'd told him so, so the next time it rang, much to my surprise, he answered.

"I asked Stephanie to marry me, and she said yes, so we're upstairs celebrating. If we're still invited for brunch tomorrow, we'll share our good news with you." "Thank you for understanding, and tell mom that we'll see her in the morning." "Yes, 11:00 in the Herb N'Kitchen. We'll be there."

"Brunch tomorrow, Babe. Are you up for making it memorable?"

"Memorable? Are you talking…like…doing something that no one will ever forget?"

"I am."

"And do you have something in mind?"

"I do."

"Well tell me then," I said, getting impatient with his two-word answers.

"Let's get married."

"You already asked me and I said yes?"

"I mean tomorrow at 11, let's get married."

"I don't think you can make something like a wedding happen that fast."

"I can. In fact, New Jersey thinks we've been married since I filed the paperwork on my way to Hawaii over a year ago."

"This is New York."

"Same difference. The paperwork was filed in New Jersey but there is no state designation as to where you have to have the festivities."

"Well if you can make it happen, I'm game."

"A quick call to Tank, one to Hector and a third to Ella. Give me five minutes and then we can get back to something more pleasurable," he wolf-grinned.

And five minutes later it was all set. Tank found a judge willing to work on New Year's Day and both he and the judge were coming to New York tomorrow, the judge to perform the ceremony and Tank to be our witness. Hector was doctoring the paperwork that had been filed more than a year ago and Ella was taking care of a wedding dress. Of course, once she got the news, there was no stopping her and Ella and Louis were coming with Tank…and Lester…and Bobby. And probably by tomorrow morning there'd be more Rangemen onboard.

I decided to give up on thinking about it and concentrate on what Ranger was doing to me. After all, the man was a master at making love and could make me forget just about anything else.

We woke up sometime the next morning to a knock on the door. My dress, among other things, had arrived. Ranger looked at the time and realized we'd overslept. I must have tuckered him out—that man doesn't sleep, never mind _oversleep_. To make up time we _showered_ together and got ready. I mean, after all, we wouldn't want to miss our own wedding.

The dress Ella found was long, white and sleeveless with a black sash that tied at the waist. It had a low cowl neck both in the front _and_ the back, and it was beautiful. She'd also sent a pair of 4" white heels to go with it. I have no idea how she found all of this at 11pm on New Year's Eve and got it over here by 9 am on New Year's Day. Special courier, I guessed.

There was another knock on the door as I was getting ready. It was Tank in a tux with a bouquet of red roses for me. That was so sweet.

"Ella, Louis and a number of our men are downstairs. The judge is ready when you are," he told us.

"Were you able to get the package from my safe?" Ranger asked him.

"Yeah, Hector had your iris scan on file. We accomplished everything."

Iris scan? Package from his safe?

"Steph? Babe? Are you almost ready?" he called to me just as I was putting my feet into the shoes that Ella sent over.

"Now or never," I answered, stepping into the room with the two men in tuxes. I got wolf-whistles from both of them. Guessed I looked good.

After a mind-blowing kiss and a whisper of things to come, Ranger took me by my elbow and escorted me out of the suite. Tank handed me the roses, made contact with someone downstairs and we walked to the elevator, which was already waiting. Rangeman magic?

The brunch was being held in the lobby, so we took the elevator all the way down. When the doors opened all I could see was a sea of Rangemen, all in tuxes and Ella in a pink mother-of-the-bride gown. I guessed she took her new-found position seriously.

Ranger's family was already enjoying brunch in the Herb N'Kitchen, so this was really going to shake things up. Suddenly Pachelbel's _Canon in D_ started playing from speakers somewhere and Ranger and I preceded down a mock aisle with Tank, Ella and Louis behind us.

Ranger's father and mother turned from their position at one of the chafing dishes and a huge smile came over both of their faces when they realized what was happening. I smiled back and pretty soon there was a buzz of excitement going on in the small venue. The room suddenly got quiet as the judge stepped out in full regalia and took his place maybe ten feet in front of us.

I noticed someone in front of us taking pictures. Guessed Ella arranged for a photographer too. We stopped our processional a few feet from the judge, who looked up at us and smiled. He then began talking to us:

"Now you will feel no rain,

For each of you will be shelter to the other.

Now you will feel no cold,

For each of you will be warmth to the other.

Now there is no more loneliness,

For each of you will be companion to the other.

Now you are two bodies,

But there is one life before you.

Go now to your dwelling place,

To enter into the days of your togetherness.

And may your days be good and long upon the earth.

"Stephanie and Carlos have come here today to join in matrimony. Please join hands and look into each other's eyes.

"Carlos, do you take Stephanie to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

Ranger: "I do."

"Stephanie, do you take Carlos to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

He then looked at Tank, "do you have the rings?"

Tank nodded and took them out of his pocket, giving them to the judge, who spoke again, "The ring, an unbroken, never-ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love. Carlos, as you place this one on Stephanie's finger, remind yourself of the love that has brought you here today."

He then gave Ranger the smaller ring, which he put on my left hand.

"Stephanie, as you place this ring on Carlos' finger, remind yourself of the love that has brought you here today."

He handed me the other ring and I put it on Carlos' hand with tears streaming down my face.

"In accordance with the laws of the state of New York, and with great joy, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Never one to miss an opportunity to kiss me, Ranger dipped me back into a kiss reminiscent of a post-world war two lovers' reunion. It was beautiful and romantic.

The judge continued when we broke apart, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Mañoso."

Whistles and catcalls went out from the Rangemen, who until now had been uncharacteristically quiet. Ranger's family followed their lead and people came up to congratulate us. It was the best wedding ceremony ever.

And it wasn't until I was sitting by Ranger's side eating some of the delicious brunch that was offered, that I realized none of my family had been present...and surprisingly, not missed.


End file.
